All The Magic In The World
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: One night in Vegas could change Christine's life forever
1. Chapter 1

Dani and Chrissy arrived in Vegas, it was going to be a vacation for them to get away from their lives in New York City. "Wow this place is amazing," Dani said as they arrived at the Luxor.

"Uh...yeah," Chrissy said not paying attention.

Dani looked at her best friend and laughed, "You can't stop staring at those pictures of him can you? Maybe we can run into him here and you guys can talk."

Chrissy shook her head, "Dan he's a famous magician. Why would talking to me be any different than those other fans he has?"

"Uhhh how about the fact that you are actually into magic," Dani said.

"Look let's just enjoy our week here alright. We need this break and I don't know about you but I intend on relaxing while we're here."

"Well don't forget we're going to his show tonight," Dani said.

"How could I forget," Chrissy laughed. "Why don't you go to the room and I'll pick up the tickets."

Chrissy had gone to pick up the tickets to Criss Angel's show and was heading back to the room. Not paying attention she didn't see him until she almost fell to the ground.

"Hey there! You alright?" the guy said as he helped her up.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you..." she began to say when she looked up. "Umm...I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."

Criss looked at her and smiled, "No really it's alright. I wasn't looking either. I'm Criss."

Chrissy laughed, "Yea...I well...my best friend and I we're going to your show tonight actually."

"Well then maybe I can see you guys after," he smiled.

"Yea maybe..."" she smiled.

The two started to walk away when Criss stopped, "Wait what your's name?"

Chrissy smiled, "Chrissy," she said before going to her room. "Dani! You're never going to guess what happened!"

**Remember I will only post a new update if I get a review. Also readers, please let me know what you would like to see happen in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything will be in first person from now on...it's easier or me to write that way :)**

I told Dani about what had happened when I went to pick up our tickets and she couldn't believe it. "You mean he's going to see us tonight?" Dani asked.

I nodded, "Yea looks like it." Just then there was a knock on the door and I went to open it. "Are you Christine?"

"Umm...yes," I asked confused.

"Hi, we work for Criss's Believe show and he told us to give these to you," he said handing us an envelope.

I thanked the guy and opened the envelope as I went over to Dani, "So what is it?"

I took out two passes, "Looks like backstage passes," I said confused.

"No way!" Dani said taking the passed out of my hand. "But how...from who?"

"There's a card here. It was great meeting you today and I wish we could've talked longer. I hope you guys enjoy the show and the little surprise I have added for after," I read. "OMG...these are from Criss!"

"Criss?! As in Criss Angel?" Dani said.

"Yea...but how on earth did he find out where we are staying?"

Dani laughed, "Are you kidding? Look who he is, of course he'd be able to find out where are staying."

I laughed, "Well I guess we better get as settled in as possible and get ready for tonight."

That night Dani and I got ready to head to the theater for Criss' show. "Can you believe this, we're going to get to go backstage after the show!" Dani said.

"I know, who knew when I ran into him earlier today all of this would've happened," I said.

The two of us arrived at the theater and got to our seats. After the show we went to go find out where to go to get backstage when one of his workers came over to us, "Hey! Criss is waiting for you guys."

The two of us followed where we were led to a room, "You girls have a seat. Criss will be here shortly."

I looked over at Danni, "This is exciting isn't it?"

"Yea it is. And I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I asked confused.

"That something totally happened between you two earlier."

"We just talked Dani. Nothing happened."

"And how do you know no sparks were there when you talked?" she smiled.

"Whatever you're losing your mind," I rolled my eyes just as Criss walked in.

Criss smiled when he walked in, "I'm so glad you both could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. And I can't thank you enough for these backstage passes," I said. "Oh this is my best friend Dani I told you about."

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking Dani's hand.

"Same here," Dani said.

The three of us talked for a while when Criss suggested we all go to one of the clubs he frequently visits.

"I'm actually tired from earlier, why don't you two go," Dani said.

I looked at her, "Maybe I should head back too."

"Nonsense, Chris you and Criss go and have a good time. I'm just really tired but you should see what it's like here in Vegas. I'll see you later."

**Remember...please review if you do read this story. I love any kind of feedback and also any ideas of what you'd like to see happen!**


End file.
